


Darcy Stark

by SonglordsBug



Series: Darcy Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Not Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis is Phil Coulson's sister, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Sister, Darcy Lewis's iPod, Darcy Stark, Darcyland (Marvel), Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: What if Darcy was Howard Stark's third child? Numbers one and three are illegitimate but all three Starklings are terrifyingly intelligent and fiercely protective of each other.





	Darcy Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark...Not Recommended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576665) by [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass). 
  * Inspired by [Darcy of SHIELD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883028) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> Crossposting from stumblr. I read the fic that inspired this and wished that my Darcy of SHIELD was around to stand up for Tony and tell everyone off. After mulling things over and playing around I ended up with a brand new Darcy.

The basic idea is that Howard Stark was not always the most discreet or careful. This resulted in two half-siblings for Tony, one older, one younger.

Darcy is of course the younger. Her mother worked with Howard in some fashion, usually as his secretary/PA, but sometimes she’s a scientist, depending on what’s more interesting for the scenario I’m playing with.

What’s more interesting is the older sibling. See, one year around the anniversary of Steve’s death, Howard and Peggy, who at that point weren’t really speaking, ended up getting drunk and nine months later Phillip James Carter. And yes he does end up going by a different last name and working for Shield, but that happens later.

Seven or eight years after Phil, or Pip as his family calls him, Tony is born. And then another seven or eight years after Tinker, Darcy is born. Tony soon dubs her Bit because she’s so small.

All three of the Starklings are Stark smart and together end up programming JARVIS when Darcy is around four. They all adore Peggy and Jarvis, who are the only adults in their lives who pay proper attention to them. This leads to Peggy determinedly keeping Howard away from HER son, while stealing Tinker and Bit as often as possible. In fact, when Phil joins the army and Tony goes to college, Peggy makes an arrangement with Howard that gives her guardianship of Darcy.

Phil changes his last name to Coulson because he want to earn his own place in Shield, and not be Director Carter’s son, or Howard’s. He keeps a subtle version of Jarvis hooked in to the Shield network because he doesn’t completely trust them. The only people in Shield who he tells about his siblings are Clint and Natasha, and they only know the nicknames, not the real names.

Tony meets and introduces Rhodey to his siblings before they both start avoiding the Stark name, so Rhodey is one of the only people who actually knows both who they are and where they are, since Tony needs someone to talk to about them. Pepper learns that he has siblings, but not who they are. Obie knows, but he loses track of them, which Tony is incredibly grateful for when he finds out who Obie really is.

Darcy starts going by her mother’s name, Lewis, because she doesn’t want the hubbub that comes with being a Stark. Her overprotective brothers are relieved because they’re both very aware of the risks that come with being a Stark. She bounces around and attends several universities, before ending up at Culver and getting her third bachelor’s in Poly-Sci. Jane is the first person she meets who she tells that she has brothers, though she keeps their identities secret.

When Thor happens she is very concerned about her ‘ipod’ because it just looks like an ipod. It’s really her connection to Jarvis and can project holo-screens when she taps the right button.

When the Avengers first meet her, they don’t know that there’s more than one Stark. It doesn’t come out until there’s something Jarvis related that needs more than Tony to fix or the Starklings get deaged and decide they’ve been kidnapped. Queue all kinds of Tower shenanigans until Peggy gets there and straightens things out.

However they become semi-public knowledge, they are immediately diagnosed as the main cause of Nick Fury’s headaches.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Darcy Stark and the Hydra AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884771) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)
  * [Darcy Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912875) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)
  * [Too Many Tony's, Or, Nick Fury Has a Headache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007978) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)




End file.
